The Frozen Queen and The Warm Dragon Boy
by TheAnimationMan245
Summary: Hiccup can't kill the Monstrous Nightmare and leaves Berk for another life in Arendelle, where he will start over and maybe find new love. Hiccup is how he is in HTTYD 2. Hiccelsa pairing. I don't own any of the studios. All i own is the idea for my story and ḯ'm gonna borrow a little of the story from Frozen, but change it for my idea.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't and wouldn't fight against that Monstrous Nightmare. He had learned so much about dragons and could see that they were not bad. They couldn't help it.

Hiccup was packing and took all he needed. His notebook, his tools and some clothes. He was about to go back to Toothless, but looked back at his room. He couldn't help but feel guilty over what he was going to do, but he couldn't see any other way. He didn't want to kill the dragon.

Hiccup sat his bag down and went to his table, where he took a piece of paper and a charcoal pencil and he began to write.

"_Dad. I know i haven't been the best son i could have been. I know you wanted a son with muscles and power, but i can't be something, i'm not meant to be. I'm sorry, but i can't kill that dragon. They aren't bad and i have learned so much from them. But you dont have to be disappointed in me anymore, cause i'm leaving berk...forever. I wouldn't be a good chief. Make Snotlout the next in line to be chief. He would be better at that then me. I love you dad. Hiccup." _Hiccup had some tears in his eyes, but he knew that it was the best thing to do.

He put the letter on the table, took his bag and hurried down to Toothless. When he got there, it was beginning to get dark. He had taken a basket with fish with him, so Toothless and him had some food for the trip.

He looked at Toothless and said "Come here Bud. It's time we take a little trip off this island...forever"

Toothless looked at Hiccup with his head a little to the side and then got excited to go on a flight. He loaded up Toothless and sat up on him.

"Let's go bud" Toothless spreaded his wings and took off. When they were off the island and were on their way, Hiccup looked back at the island, that once was his home. He could feel sadness, but he knew that if he stayed, he had to do something, he didn't want to do and he didn't want that burden on him.

He scratched Toothless and smiled. "Let's see what the future has in store for us bud."

Toothless growled happily and Hiccup layed down on Toothless, while they were setting off to a new place. After some time, Hiccup could see that Toothless needed some rest. Fortunately for them, there was a little island, where they could take a stop for the night.

They landed and Hiccup found some wood and got Toothless to start the fire. He roasted some of the fish, he had taken with them and after they had eaten, Toothless quickly fell asleep. Hiccup layed against Toothless body, while he looked at the stars.

Now that he wasn't on Berk anymore, he wouldn't be close to Astrid, but it wasn't like she saw him anyway. He was like a shadow to her. She didn't talk to him or anything. Maybe he was lucky to gone from Berk. Before Hiccup knew, he fell asleep.

* * *

**And there is first chapter. **

**You can tell me what you think of it or if you have any other pairings you want me to look at and if there is something i can do better. I read it all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup and Toothless had just woken up from their sleep and was ready for another day of flight. Hiccup loaded Toothless and they took off.

While they were flying, Hiccup couldn't see anything but water. Water, water everywhere. There was nothing but ocean. There was few small islands, but there were nothing on them. They were very plain and there was nothing. Not a little village, a little cave, nothing.

Hiccup thought about making Toothless go another way until he saw something that caught his eye. It was a ship, but nothing like the Berserkes or Berks.

These were made more graceful and was made with much more detail and they looked like there were used many days on them. Then Hiccup begin to see more and more ships going the same way.

He could feel how he got curious over where they were going and he chose that he wanted to get a closer look on the first ship he had seen.

He was at the very back, at one of the ship, so they wouldn't see him and Toothless and Toothless was flying very quiet. So quiet that he almost was gliding instead. He could see two people talking at the left side of the ship. A tall man, with slick blonde hair and a moustache and he was wearing some fine clothes, in a very light green color. The other man was a little smaller to the first man and he had brown hair, also a little slick. He had a little stomach, like Hiccup's dad and he had a brown fullbeard and some dark blue clothes, just as fine as the tall mans.

Hiccup told Toothless to fly to the back of the ship and hold on. Toothless did that and then Hiccup began to crawl to the side of the ship, so he could hear what they were talking about. When he got on the side, he could hear what they were saying. "I am very pleased to hear that Arendelle and it's royalty are ready to open up again. It has been very long."

Hiccup saw that it was the little man, who had said that. Hiccup wondered about that name, Arendelle. He had never heard of something with that name.

"i couldn't agree more old friend. It's so nice to go there again after so many years". Hiccup saw that it was the tall man, who was talking now.

Hiccup couldn't help but wonder why they were talking about Arendelle and something happening there. Hiccup's thought was interrupted, when he heard a voice talking. "Hey you. Down there hanging on to the side."

Hiccup looked up at the voice and saw that it was the man with the full beard. Hiccup was so shocked, that he almost couldn't speak, but said "M-m-me?" Which made the man laugh heartly and said "Yes you, my boy. Come up here with you before you fall of."

Hiccup was very confused. Neither the little or the tall man was scared of a boy hanging from the side, listening to their conversation. Hiccup could might as well be a killer, but those two men were very friendly. When Hiccup got up, he was shocked.

Neither the crew or the two men had any weapons on them. They only had their clothes on. They were unarmed as you could be.

Hiccup got up from the side and was greeted by the two men, he had heard talking and who had seen him. The little man gave Hiccup's hand a shake and started talking. "Hello my boy. Welcome onboard. My name is Augustus Vincent Harrington and this is my friend and partner Lewis Zacharias Wentworth."

The tall man then smiled and greeted him with a handshake. "Hello mr... I haven't got your name"

Hiccup was so out of it, that he hadn't introduced himself.

"Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." The two men smiled and the tall man said "Hiccup. That is a unusual name."

Hiccup laughed heartly and said "Yeah. Where i'm from, we believe that horrible names will scare of trolls and goblins."

The two men laughed heartly of Hiccup's comment about hos own name.

Hiccup then couldn't help to ask the question anymore. He was so curious to find out what they were doing. "Sorry to ask, but where are you going?"

Lewis smiled and said "Well we are on our way to Arendelle for the queen's coronation after the king and queen Agnarr and Iduna sadly have died."

Both Lewis and Augustus bowed their head to honor them. Then they lifted their head and smiled at Hiccup, before Augustus began from where Lewis had stopped.

"So now the oldest of their two daughters will become queen. It's a big day as you can hear." Hiccup couldn't help but smile because of Lewis and Augustus.

There were nice to him and didn't ask in to him.

"You wanna come with us and enjoy this day." That made Hiccup smile, but then he lowered the smile a little.

"Well i have to do something." He said, while

thinking of Toothless, who still hanged on the back of the ship.

Augustus then smiled to Hiccup and said. " i have an idea. You sail with us and then when we get to Arendelle. You go do, what you are going to do and then you, me and Lewis can meet in the center, where we will go see the queen get coronated. Does that sound good?"

Hiccup smiled and thought about it and it sounded like a good plan. Hiccup went to the back and whispered to Toothless. "Just hold on, buddy. We are almost there" Toothless groaned happy and Hiccup went back to the deck. Lewis and Augustus then walked up to Hiccup.

"Well Hiccup. Let us hear about you." Hiccup didn't know, but he had a feeling that he could trust Augustus and Lewis, so he would tell them the whole story. Hiccup began to speak and the ship kept sailing on it's way to Arendelle for the queen's coronation.

What they didn't know was that the queen herself had problems.

In Arendelle, was the city fired up, with the castle's doors being and the new queen and right there at the end of the busy street, was there a big castle.

In the castle was the staff making everything ready for the day. The queen's coronation, but the queen herself wasn't ready.

Inside her room was Elsa walking back and forth inside her room and was very nervous. She couldn't keep her cool and fumbled with her glove covered hands.

"What should i do? What should i do? Can i control it?" was heard saying, while Elsa was walking back and forth. Elsa's voice could you hear was very nervous and also sounded kind of lost.

What she was worried about was something only Elsa, her sister Anna and staff knew about. Elsa had ice powers and she had used it, when she was little, but had hit Anna, where Agnarr and Iduna had taken her to the trolls, so she could get help. Since then, Elsa had problems about controlling her powers and then her parents died, which made her more unsure. Only Anna could keep her together.

Anna was watching Elsa go back and forth and decided to stand up and say "Elsa. Take it easy. You are gonna make it." Elsa stopped and looked deep into her sister's eyes and could see, that she was talking honest.

Elsa then stopped and sat down with her head in her hands. "What am i gonna do?"

Anna went over to her sister and comforted her. "Listen Elsa. You can do this. You are strong. You are going to be fine." Elsa lifted her head and smiled to her sister. Her sister was the only, who could comfort her. She didn't have anyone else. Her and her sister hugged and Anna calmed Elsa down.

What Elsa didn't know, was that destiny maybe had a new plan for her.

* * *

**And that is the end for this chapter. **

**Hope it was good, else tell me what i could do better. I read everything you write.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup had told Lewis and Augustus everything. About Berk and where it was and how it went and he even told them about the dragons.

At first they didn't believe him, when he told that they had dragons and they heartly laughed at it, like it was some kind of joke, but when Hiccup had told it to them, he had a straight face.

They looked at him with both a shocked face, but also with a face that looked like sympathy.

"Listen here Hiccup. I am very sorry for how you have been treated, by your people and your father. No one should have been through that, but listen here. Me and Lewis here will be here for you. We feel with you and we will be there." Augustus had grabbed Hiccups shoulder and given it at tight squeeze and for the first time in a long time, Hiccup could feel happy tears and he couldn't help it.

He went in and hugged Augustus and Lewis and they both laughed heartly at him. He then dried his eyes and for once in his life, he didn't feel like a loser or that he wasn't something. He felt like someone, that he wasn't hated or ignored.

Hiccup dried his eyes, looked at them and they were smiling back at him. They then heard voice saying "Arendelle in sight."

Augustus, Lewis and Hiccup looked where the others were looking and before Hiccups eyes, were there a sight. Surrounded by the water, was there a town and for what he could see, were there decorations and paople walking around and in the middle of the town was the castle. Hiccup saw it and was amazed, by how amazing it looked.

Hiccup saw that they were close to land and thought it was the time for Toothless to glide over to a forest nearby. He went to the back of the ship and whispered to Toothless.

"Buddy. Glide over to the forest and i will be there later." Toothless growled happily and glided unnoticced over to the forest.

Hiccup walked back to Augustus and Lewis and they both smiled to him. "Welcome Hiccup...to Arendelle." Augustus said with a smile towards Hiccup and Hiccup could feel excitement.

The ship got into the harbour and got fastened to land. Lewis, Augustus and Hiccup got off the ship and on to land.

"Well Hiccup. It's here we'll have to split for a moment. We will wait for you in the center of the town." Lewis smiled at Hiccup after he had said it and Hiccup smiled and almost ran towards the forest.

"I like that kid." Lewis said to Augustus and Augustus smiled back and nodded in agreement before they went to walk over to the center as they had planned, while they continued talking about Hiccup.

Hiccup got to the forest and saw Toothless jumping excitedly and went over to him. "I'm happy to see you too Bud. Listen. You have to stay here, while i go around, but i will be back by dark, okay?"

Toothless looked at him, before he gave a growl as a yes. Hiccup picked the basket of fish and put it on the ground, so Toothless had something to eat. Hiccup then made sure, that Toothless was safe from anything or anyone before he made his way back to the town.

Hiccup had some trouble finding the center, but he finally saw Lewis and Augustus and hurried over to their side.

"There you are Hiccup. We were getting a little nervous." Lewis said, while smiling to him.

"Well let's not wait any longer. Let's get to the coronation." Augustus said, while leading way to the church and Hiccup could feel the excitement, cause he was in a place, where he didn't feel like an outsider and he was with someone who appreciated him and he couldn't wait to see the queen.

* * *

**Sorry if it takes a long time, but i have to find time to write, but i hope you like the story**

**And if you have any idea or something you wanna say, just say it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was standing in her room alone. Anna had to go change and wanted to go before Elsa herself. Elsa was having a hard time calming down right now. She had tried on the candlestick and the orb-shaped jewelry box, but she wasn't lucky with it.

It froze to solid ice and made her more nervous than before. She didn't want her powers to go crazy. Her and her sister were the only people to know about her powers. Their parents also knew it, but they were dead. They died in the ocean, when they had to go alone, but their ship sank.

Elsa could feel sadness flow inside her, when she thought about her parents, cause her father had helped her much in her younger days. She had hit her sister in the head, which gave Anne the white string of hair between her red hair.

Since that day, Elsa had been afraid to use her powers and she had a hard time controlling them, cause even though her sister knew, she was still nervous, while she kept thinking _*What if i hurt somebody? What if it goes wrong?* _

Those words kept repeating and repeating in her head, cause of that accident. Sometimes she wish she could be optimistic like Anna. She walked over to her window and saw all the ships at the dock. She just couldn't believe that so many people had come to see her coronation.

She then looked at the streets of Arendelle and saw all the fine-dressed people walking in the streets, talking to eachother and having a good time. She was thrilled to see all those people here, but she was also afraid, if anything ever went wrong.

Her thoughts was then broken by a knock on her door.

"Who's there?" she asked, while looked at the door. She had gotten scared by the knock and her nerves was good already

"It's me Gerda, your majesty. I am here to say that you have to be at the church in half an hour." Gerda said through the door. Elsa looked at the door and let out a sigh before saying in a more natural voice

"Thank you Gerda. I will be there soon" She heard footsteps going away from the door and Elsa sighed again.

Elsa had forgotten the time and then looked at her dress. It was a cyan colored dress with black sleeves. She took her gloves and put them on and then looked out the window.

In a couple of minutes, she would be in a church, trying to control her powers, so she wouldn't freeze anything or anyone in there. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She walked out in hallway and was greated by Gerda, who just had turned corner.

"You look lovely, your majesty" Gerda said with a smile.

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa said with a little smile.

Gerda smiled back before walking the way she was going and Elsa walked towards the stairs, down the stairs and stood in front of the front door. She took a deep breath before walking out and all the way towards the church. She should arrive as the last person.

She was instructed that she had to be last, since she should walk up the aisle between all the people and that made her feel nervous. She wasn't used to have so many people around her, but she had to do it.

She looked up in the sky and around her and saw people talking and going to the church and she felt some kind of happiness, that she was outside and walking around, but she couldn't help but feel afraid, that she would do something that could ruin it.

She slowed her pace down a little, so she wouldn't arrive too soon at the church. She could feel her nervousness and she could hear the words in her, even though she tried to down think about it.

She stopped in one of the alleys and saw people going in. She saw two men. A tall and a small man, who walked with person with auburn hair. She didn't know what it was, but there something about the boy.

She saw them walk in and then shook the thoughts out of her head. She saw the last people walk in to the church and then Elsa walked up to the door and waited for her to go in. It was time. She was going to go in and get through this...she hoped.

* * *

**And here is the new chapter. I'm sorry that they are not so long and it have taken some time to write it, but i hope you like the story even though it is short chapters.**

**As always. All reviews are welcome and i read all of them and if you have some ideas, you want me to look at, then write to me.**


End file.
